1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arrays of photosensitive sensor groups, each sensor group comprising vertically stacked sensors, and each sensor group positioned at a different pixel location. In each sensor group, semiconductor material chromatically filters incident electromagnetic radiation vertically (optionally, other material also filters the radiation) and each sensor simultaneously detects a different wavelength band.
2. Background of the Invention
The term “radiation” is used herein to denote electromagnetic radiation.
The expression “top sensor” (of a sensor group) herein denotes the sensor of the group that radiation, incident at the sensor group, reaches before reaching any other sensor of the group. The expression that the sensors of a sensor group are “vertically stacked” denotes that one of the sensors is a top sensor of the group, and that the group has an axis (sometimes referred to as a “vertical axis”) that extends through all the sensors. As described below, a vertical color filter (“VCF”) sensor group preferably includes vertically stacked sensors configured such that the group's top sensor has a top surface that defines a normal axis (e.g., is at least substantially planar), and when radiation propagating along a vertical axis of the group is incident at the group, the radiation is incident at the top sensor with an incidence angle of less than about 30 degrees with respect to the normal axis (e.g., the radiation is normally incident at the group).
The expression used herein that two elements, included in a structure having a vertical axis, are “laterally” (or “horizontally”) separated denotes that there is an axis parallel to the vertical axis that extends between the elements but intersects neither element. The expression that an item “comprises” an element is used herein (including in the claims) to denote that the item is or includes the element.
MOS active pixel sensors are known in the art. Multiple-wavelength band active pixel sensor arrays are also known in the art. One type of multiple-wavelength band active pixel sensor array employs red, green, and blue sensors disposed horizontally in a pattern at or near the semiconductor surface. Color overlay filters are employed to produce the color selectivity between the red, green, and blue sensors. Such sensors have the disadvantage of occupying a relatively large area per resolution element as these sensors are tiled together in a plane. In addition, reconstruction of a color image from such a sensor array is computationally intensive and often results in images with artifacts, defects, or inferior resolution.
Several types of vertical color filter (“VCF”) sensor groups and methods for fabricating them are described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/0058353A1, published May 16, 2002, and in above-referenced U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/103,304. A VCF sensor group includes at least two photosensitive sensors that are vertically stacked with respect to each other (with or without non-sensor material between adjacent sensors). Each sensor of a VCF sensor group has a different spectral response. Typically, each sensor has a spectral response that peaks at a different wavelength. In some embodiments, a VCF sensor group (or one or more of the sensors thereof) includes a filter that does not also function as a sensor.
A VCF sensor group simultaneously senses photons of at least two wavelength bands in the same area of the imaging plane. In contrast, time sequential photon sensing methods do not perform photon sensing at the same time for all wavelength bands. The sensing performed by a VCF sensor group included in an imager occurs in one area of the imager (when the imager is viewed vertically), and photons are separated by wavelength as a function of depth into the sensor group.
Typically, each sensor detects photons in a different wavelength band (e.g., one sensor detects more photons in the “blue” wavelength band than each other sensor, a second sensor detects more photons in the “green” wavelength band than each other sensor, and a third sensor detects more photons in the “red” wavelength band than each other sensor), although the sensor group typically has some “cross-talk” in the sense that multiple sensors detect photons of the same wavelength.
VCF sensor groups can be used for a variety of imaging tasks. In preferred embodiments, they are used in digital still cameras (DSC). However they can be employed in many other systems, such as linear imagers, video cameras and machine vision equipment.
A VCF sensor group uses the properties of at least one semiconductor material to detect incident photons, and also to selectively detect incident photons of different wavelengths at different depths in the group. The detection of different wavelengths is possible due to the vertical stacking of the sensor layers of the sensor group in combination with the variation of optical absorption depth with wavelength in semiconductor materials. The costs of manufacturing VCF sensor groups are substantially reduced because VCF sensor groups do not require external color filters (as are traditionally used in color image sensors) and do not require color filters that are distinct from the sensors themselves (the sensors themselves are made of semiconductor material that itself provides a filtering function). However, in some embodiments of the invention, VCF sensor groups do include (or are used with) color filters that are distinct from the sensors themselves. The spectral response characteristics of VCF color sensor groups typically are much more stable and less sensitive to external factors such as temperature or other environmental factors (that may be present during or after manufacturing) than are conventional color sensors with non-semiconductor based filters.
A VCF sensor group is preferably formed on a substrate (preferably a semiconductor substrate) and comprises a plurality of vertically stacked sensors (e.g., sensor layers) configured by doping and/or biasing to collect photo-generated carriers of a first polarity (preferably negative electrons). The sensors include (or pairs of the sensors are separated by) one or more reference layers configured to collect and conduct away photo-generated carriers of the opposite polarity (preferably positive holes). The sensors have different spectral sensitivities based on their different depths in the sensor group, and on other parameters including doping levels and biasing conditions. In operation, the sensors are individually connected to biasing and active pixel sensor readout circuitry. VCF sensor groups and methods for fabricating them are discussed more fully in above-referenced U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/0058353A1, and in the parent application, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/103,304.